


Call Me

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Girl Saves Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: The mouthful of names you used to breathe on me.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Any, any, mouthful of names you used to breathe on me’ at the 2017 Three Sentence Ficathon. (Title from the Blondie song of the same name.)

He used to call her ‘hippie’ at school, when they were supposed to be training for this, never her given name of Layla.

He learned to call her Greenfingers after she graduated and put on a mask, joining him to protect their city, and she has only lately noticed how his voice softened when he did so.

Now, Warren, the man beneath Hothead's mask, is silent and drugged, but his tracker device cried out for him, and Layla will use the few minutes she has to get him out of this warehouse, so she can wake him up and he can call her whatever he likes. 


End file.
